


По-семейному

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Noele4ka



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Being Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka
Summary: — Папочка, а ты папу отшлепаешь? — как ни в чем не бывало невинно поинтересовался Питер.





	По-семейному

**Author's Note:**

> 1) упоминается воспитательная порка Питера.  
> 2) АУ, где Питер получил паучьи силы в очень раннем возрасте, и Тони со Стивом усыновили его после смерти родителей.  
> 3) Автор планировал PWP, но получилась семейная зарисовка с кинком на порку и неловкие ситуации с ее упоминанием.

Утро не задалось: Питер дулся за вчерашний вечер, Стив был в бешенстве, ведь именно ему пришлось успокаивать сына, когда Тони так и не успел на праздник. Питер ждал его до последнего, отказываясь, пока семья не соберется в полном составе, даже попробовать шикарный торт, который они так долго выбирали. Когда Тони приехал домой, то застал мужа и сына спящими на диване в обнимку. Вздохнув, накрыл их пледом, выключил «Короля-льва», пересматриваемого минимум в сотый раз, и отправился в кровать. Один. Его планы на день рождения Стива были абсолютно другими, да еще и забытый на кухне торт — Тони просто был не в курсе, что его не убрали в холодильник — испортился.  
  
Стив усиленно делал вид, что все понимает, что иногда есть дела важнее, чем провести вечер с мужем и ребенком, но по той мрачной сосредоточенности, с которой он готовил им завтрак, Тони заключил, что на самом деле тот думает совершенно иначе. Питеру подобные моральные терзания были чужды, так что он злился вполне открыто. Честно говоря, Тони этот вариант был гораздо ближе, чем обманчиво-спокойное «тебе не за что извиняться» Стива.  
  
— Папа сейчас все исправит, — пообещал Тони Питеру, который смотрел на него из-за чашки с какао подозрительно блестящими глазами. — Закажем новый торт, круче предыдущего, и рванем куда-нибудь к океану, а? Накупаемся, отдохнем, телефоны оставим дома.  
  
— Питера забирает Наташа.  
  
Будь Стив чуть менее идеальным, он бы процедил это сквозь зубы и брякнул тарелку с панкейками об стол. Но выдержка у него была на высоте, поэтому тарелку он поставил максимально аккуратно, и в его тоне не было ни одной нотки недовольства.  
  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох: как он мог забыть. Визит Наташи был назначен за месяц до этого: у нее между миссиями выпало несколько выходных, и один из них она планировала провести со своим обожаемым крестником. Предполагалось, что таким образом Тони со Стивом останутся одни и смогут отпраздновать девяностолетие Стива по-взрослому. Это звучало замечательно, и Тони еще вчера помнил про Наташу, а сегодня ее приезд совсем вылетел у него из головы. Мда, хорошенький денек намечается. Тони рассчитывал, что они проведут его в кровати, а по факту они, скорее всего, будут ссориться.  
  
— Ничего, мы всегда можем поехать куда нам хочется. Да хотя бы завтра, — преувеличенно весело проговорил Тони, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Можете поехать, но только вы с Питом. Мы с Наташей завтра отбываем на «переговоры», — вздохнул Стив.  
  
«Переговорами» они называли все, что могло бы травмировать психику Питера. Тони с ужасом попытался вспомнить, слышал ли он что-нибудь про предстоящие «переговоры». По всему выходило, что нет.  
  
— Предыдущие прошли не очень, и нужна моя помощь. Я вчера говорил с Фьюри, — подтвердил его мысли Стив. — Жаль, что так получилось.  
  
— Ничего, мы можем сходить вечером в нашу любимую пиццерию, — ободряюще улыбнулся ему Тони. — Все вместе.  
  
Его предложение немного растопило лед: Питер, до этого молча терзавший свой панкейк, чуть приподнял губы в ответной улыбке.  
  
— Я попрошу тетю Наташу, чтоб она сводила тебя в кафе, где ты сможешь съесть столько кусков торта, сколько в тебя влезет, — проигнорировав предупреждающий взгляд Стива, Тони попытался задобрить Питера. Понятно, что, наевшись сладкого, вечером Питер будет еще более активным, чем обычно. Не то чтобы они с «обычным» Питером справлялись без усилий… — Так будет даже круче, сможешь попробовать несколько тортов, а не один.  
  
— И клубничный коктейль? Большую порцию? — Уголки губ Питера разъехались чуть ли не к ушам, так широко он улыбнулся.  
  
— И коктейль, — согласился Тони, понимая, что вечером им придется очень тяжело с этим непоседой. И как в него вообще влезает столько еды?  
  
— Ладно, я тебя простил, — ответил этот наглец, густо поливая остатки панкейка карамелью из бутылки.  
  
Что ж, самое легкое было позади, оставалось договорится со Стивом. Впрочем, впереди был весь день, и Тони знал достаточно техник минета, чтобы тот сменил гнев на милость.  
  
— Папочка, а ты папу отшлепаешь? — как ни в чем не бывало невинно поинтересовался Питер, но его хитрый взгляд выдавал маленькую месть.  
  
Тони застыл на середине движения, с вилки Стива упал кусок бекона. Он бросил на Тони укоризненный взгляд, и тот знал почему. То, что Тони предпочитал наказывать Питера парой-тройкой, а иногда и больше, шлепков, было камнем преткновения в их взглядах на воспитание сына. Стив предпочитал долго и нудно выговаривать Питеру, требуя от того раскаяния, извинений и максимально подробного анализа проступка, на который был способен мозг мальчика в тот момент. Тони же решал такие проблемы намного быстрее, заодно выплескивая раздражение или гнев, вызванные очередной шалостью Питера. В отличие от Стива, Тони не обладал бронированной шкуркой и суперсилами, поэтому не боялся серьезно навредить сыну, и тот больше расстраивался не из-за того, что ему было больно, а из-за того, что расстроился Тони. Да что уж там говорить — иногда Питер признавался ему в том, что натворил, лишь бы избежать нотаций Стива. Но, несмотря на это, Стив был «папочкой», а Тони — «папой», что с самого первого дня удивляло, ведь Стив был намного более строгим родителем.  
  
— Думаешь, надо? — чуть повеселел Стив.  
  
Питер задумался, внимательно изучая лицо Тони.  
  
— Папа же всегда говорит, что обещания надо выполнять. Когда я поздно вернулся от Гарри, он меня отшлепал.  
  
— Он тебя отшлепал за то, что отец Гарри чуть не поседел, пока нашел вас, негодников, спрятавшихся в кладовке перед твоим отъездом домой, — возразил ему Стив. — И это хорошо, что Тони тебе первым попался. Если бы наказание назначал я, ты бы неделю просидел под домашним арестом без приставки.  
  
— Но папа все равно нарушил обещание. — Питер сморщил нос, видимо, вспоминая, в какой ярости был Тони после того, когда Осборн позвонил ему и сказал, что уже полчаса нигде не может найти детей. Питера как-то раз уже пытались похитить, поэтому это было первое, что пришло в голову Тони, когда он об этом услышал.  
  
— Нарушил, — согласился тот, размышляя над тем, что Стив порозовел после вопроса Питера. Почти незаметно, но они слишком долго были знакомы, чтобы Тони не понял: Стива привлекает мысль о порке.  
  
— Может, простим на этот раз? — Питер потянул еще один панкейк из стопки.  
  
— Посмотрю на папино поведение, — ответил Стив и машинально облизал губы, что лишь сильнее выдало его заинтересованность.  
  
До этого у них никогда не доходило даже до самых невинных шлепков, и то, что Стив, кажется, не против выпороть Тони, а тот явно «за» такое развитие событий — стало довольно внезапным открытием. Картинка, на которой Стив охаживал своей широкой ладонью его порозовевший зад, оказалась горячей. Тони загорелся воплотить ее в жизнь.  
  
— Чего уж там. — Он посмотрел на Стива своим фирменным соблазняющим взглядом. — Накосячил — значит, должен быть наказан. Нельзя делать для меня исключение, это нечестно, правда, Питер?  
  
— Ну, наверное, — засомневался тот. — Папочка, ты только сильно не бей, а то папа не такой крепкий, как мы с тобой.  
  
Тони чуть было не прыснул со смеху, услышав это заботливое замечание от Питера.  
  
— Хорошо. — Стив, оценив комичность ситуации, тоже явно сдерживал смех.  
  
— И не забудь пожалеть папу, когда закончишь, — очень серьезно сказал Питер. Было видно, что он сомневался в том, что такое дело Стиву по плечу, и готов был остаться, чтобы руководить процессом. — А если ты перестараешься, в аптечке есть мазь, которой папа меня мажет после того, как шле…  
  
— Боже, где же Наташа, когда она так нужна, — простонал Тони, закрывая лицо руками.  
  
— Здесь, — отозвалась та из-за его спины, и Тони подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности: вечно она бесшумно подкрадывалась, а Джарвис ее покрывал. — Всем привет. Что обсуждаем?  
  
— Как наказать папу за то, что он не пришел вчера домой, — сразу сдал Питер.  
  
— Технически я пришел до полуночи, — фыркнул Тони.  
  
— Да что там обсуждать, — саркастически протянула Наташа. — Ремня ему, давно по нему истосковался.  
  
— Это и обсуждаем, — сказал, как припечатал, Стив.  
  
— О, — отреагировала Наташа. Хотела сказать что-то еще, но посмотрела на них и сдержалась, только протянула Питеру руку: — Пошли, малыш, родителей стоит оставить одних.  
  
Тони со Стивом молчали все время, пока Наташа с Питом собирались на прогулку. Стоило хлопнуть входной двери, как Стив сложил руки на груди и устремил на Тони тяжелый взгляд.  
  
— Видишь, к чему твое «воспитание» приводит?  
  
— К чему же? — хмыкнул Тони. — Вполне логичное предположение было насчет порки, с логикой у Пита все в порядке.  
  
— С логикой — да, с картиной мира — не очень. — Стив поднялся и начал молча убирать со стола, видимо, не желая начинать очередной спор на эту тему.  
  
Собрав посуду, он принялся ее мыть, методично и аккуратно, как делал, кажется, все на свете. Тони представил, как он так же спокойно и равномерно будет его пороть, и понял, что эта мысль его до крайности возбудила. Недолго думая, он прикинул, выдержит ли в случае чего кухонный стол — новый, предыдущий они сломали, бурно отмечая очередное примирение — их совместный вес, и решив, что должен выдержать, лег на него грудью, расставляя ноги, выпячивая вверх задницу в тонких трикотажных штанах и хватаясь за противоположный край столешницы.  
  
Громкий шумный выдох Стива дал знать, что тот домыл посуду и повернулся, не понимая, почему Тони молчит. Послышались тихие шаги, и Тони ощутил присутствие пышущего жаром Стива совсем рядом с собой.  
  
— Я не буду тебя пороть, — сказал тот, проводя ладонью от затылка Тони до поясницы.  
  
Вместо ответа Тони приподнялся на цыпочки, не отрывая грудь от столешницы, отчего прогнулся в пояснице еще сильнее и усложнил себе задачу: гораздо легче было вытерпеть порку, твердо стоя на полу всей ступней, а не на носочках. Наградой за мучения стал звук, с которым Стив гулко и громко сглотнул.  
  
Горячая ладонь накрыла правую ягодицу, обжигая даже через два слоя ткани.  
  
— Только не сдерживайся, — попросил Тони: он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Стив его жалел.  
  
— Зашибу ведь. — Тот нежно провел большими пальцами по ямочкам на пояснице. — Да и ты не ребенок, чтобы я тебя шлепал.  
  
— Открою тебе страшную тайну: шлепают не только детей, — фыркнул Тони, понимая, что уже дрожит от предвкушения.  
  
В тот же момент Стив подцепил пояс его брюк и медленно стащил их по бедрам вместе с трусами.  
  
— Какой же ты красивый, — прошептал он.  
  
— Почему ты всегда говоришь это моей заднице? — с иронией поинтересовался Тони, чувствуя, как Стив поглаживает его по ягодицам, то сжимая их руками, то с силой проводя по ним пальцами.  
  
— Я хотел бы сказать, что если и сделаю это, то не потому, что хочу тебя наказать за что-то, а потому, что нас обоих это заводит. — Стив спустился ниже и легонько перекатил в ладони яички, и член Тони подскочил, упираясь в ребро столешницы.  
  
— Роджерс, прошу тебя, просто сделай это уже, — выдохнул Тони, вильнув задницей, и Стив коротка застонал.  
  
— Нас же заводит? — зачем-то уточнил тот, продолжая его наглаживать.  
  
В этом был весь Стив: казалось бы, согласие Тони было выражено, еще когда он принял достаточно провокационную позу, не оставляющую много вариантов. Но забота всегда была у Стива в приоритете. От мысли об этом сердце наполнилось нежностью, и захотелось расцеловать его, а потом долго и страстно ублажать в постели. Впрочем, вариант с поркой тоже подходил на все сто.  
  
Тони развел ноги насколько позволяли штаны, болтающиеся на щиколотках.  
  
— Я сейчас сдохну тут от спермотоксикоза, так заводит, — признался он и оглянулся через плечо, чтобы успеть заметить выражение растерянности на лице Стива.  
  
— Готов? — спросил тот, и Тони только согласно промычал, расслабляясь.  
  
Первый шлепок оказался совсем легким, хоть и шумным.  
  
— Я Пита сильнее шлепаю, — признался Тони. — Серьезно.  
  
Наградой ему оказался шлепок посильнее, потом еще один, и еще. Стив действительно делал это размеренно, с одинаковыми интервалами между ударами, для начала выбирая места, куда еще не пришелся шлепок до этого. На десятом на поясницу Тони легла ладонь, а другой Стив стал охаживать его по заду в гораздо более быстром темпе, чем до этого.  
  
Ощущения были… странными. С одной стороны, конечно, было больно. Но это была не та боль, от которой хотелось как можно скорее избавиться. Нет, это был скорее жар, отзывающийся сначала жгучей, а потом все более слабой, затихающей болью.  
  
Еще спустя несколько ударов Тони поймал себя на том, что возбужденно вскрикивает после каждого соприкосновения твердой ладони с его пятой точкой, ноги его дрожат от напряжения, а член просто жаждет прикосновений.  
  
— Хочу по-другому, — вдруг заявил Стив, перехватывая Тони поперек живота и быстрым шагом направляясь в гостиную, держа его на весу, будто он какой-нибудь нашкодивший кот.  
  
Опустившись на диван, Стив в два движения расположил Тони на своих коленях так, чтобы покрасневшая задница была соблазнительно выпячена. Носом Тони упирался в обивку дивана, а членом — в твердое бедро, обтянутое грубым денимом.  
  
Это было бы унизительно, если бы не заводило Тони до разноцветных кругов перед глазами.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Стив не продолжил сразу же, а прошелся ладонью сначала по одной, а потом по другой ягодице. Провел большим пальцем между ними, погладил звездочку ануса, вызывая стон, спустился ниже, поиграл с яичками, вернулся к ягодицам, поочередно сжав их. Другой рукой он гладил Тони по пояснице, забираясь под футболку.  
  
— Это ужасно, что я хочу еще? — спросил он с придыханием. Учитывая, что его дыхание не сбивалось даже после тридцати миль бега по утрам, это был комплимент.  
  
Тони, уже после первого раунда чувствующий себя так, будто ему кипятком на задницу плеснули, прислушался к себе и понял, что это скорее приятное ощущение.  
  
— Мое стоп-слово — синхрофазотрон, — рассмеялся он, волнообразно двигая бедрами и чувствуя железобетонный стояк Стива, упирающийся ему в бок. — Устаревшее дерьмо, но слово хорошее.  
  
— Боюсь, та самая мазь реально понадобится, — выдохнул Стив, бережно, но достаточно сильно его шлепая.  
  
Согласно промычав, Тони мужественно сжал в руках диванную подушку и уткнулся в нее носом, постанывая вовсе не от боли. Ему хватило десятка сильных ударов и трения о ногу Стива, чтобы кончить — фактически лишь от одних шлепков по заднице.  
  
Это было настолько ярко, непривычно, жарко, что Тони даже отрубился на несколько секунд. Когда он очнулся, Стив тяжелой рукой все еще прижимал его к своим бедрам, а другой рукой нежно поглаживал по пояснице.  
  
— Знаешь, было очень страшно, когда ДЖАРВИС потерял твой сигнал вчера, — сказал он задумчиво, будто у него на коленях кверху задом не лежал только что кончивший муж, а он сам не был возбужден этим.  
  
— Ты уверен, что стоит говорить об этом сейчас? — Тони попытался вывернуться, но Стив держал крепко. — Там были экраны, прости.  
  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы предупредить, что сорвался на миссию с подписания соглашения, а не провел весь день на переговорах, — в этот раз «переговоры» действительно были переговорами. — Я чуть не рехнулся, а тут еще Пит ходил за мной хвостом и все спрашивал с тревогой, где ты — а ты же знаешь, что у него чутье!  
  
Тони вздохнул: он не хотел говорить Стиву, что они с Клинтом и Брюсом еле выбрались, настолько серьезной оказалась ситуация.  
  
— Оу, мы все же перешли к наказанию? — поинтересовался Тони весело. — Прости, я немного не в форме, дай мне пару минут прийти в себя.  
  
— Пит два часа истерил, пока ты не позвонил, — ответил Стив, занося руку и отвешивая ему по-настоящему мощный шлепок, хотя, судя по тому, как были расслаблены его бёдра, до полной силы было ещё очень далеко. Тони, подавившийся криком, порадовался, что до этого Стив не прислушался к его безбашенному «не сдерживайся».  
  
Стив охнул, рука с талии пропала, и Тони смог оседлать его колени и взять его лицо в ладони.  
  
— Я живой, со мной все хорошо, — заверил он Стива, прежде чем поцеловать. — Я живой, — повторил он и поцеловал снова.  


 

***

Вечером, когда они собирались в пиццерию, Тони был вынужден передвигаться очень осторожно, и дело было вовсе не в порке: после эмоциональных потрясений Стив имел обыкновение трахать его особенно сильно. В этот же раз к пережитому стрессу добавилось возбуждение из-за порки, а три секс-захода с суперсолдатом еще нужно пережить.  
  
Заметив это, Наташа скабрезно усмехнулась — пришлось сделать неприличный жест, стоило Стиву с Питером отвернуться. Питер тоже заметил скованность его движений, но в силу возраста решил, что дело в порке, и смотрел на Стива с опасением: до этого ему и в голову не приходило, что папочка способен действительно болезненно кого-то отодрать.  
  
— Ты же обещал не бить сильно! — с укором воскликнул Питер.  
  
Стив смешался, не зная, что ответить, поэтому вместо него ответил Тони:  
  
— Я не в обиде, папочка меня очень хорошо потом пожалел.  
  
— Правда? — смягчился Питер.  
  
— Да, три раза и еще разочек в процессе, — усмехнулся Тони чуть мечтательно: он был уверен, что они еще это повторят, слишком уж понравился им обоим пережитый опыт.  
  
Питер испуганно округлил глаза: это какая же должна быть порка, чтобы утешение понадобилось  _до ее окончания_? Он обхватил Тони руками и тесно к нему прижался.  
  
— Прости меня, малыш, что заставил побеспокоиться вчера, — проговорил тот, гладя его по голове.  
  
— Все хорошо, ты же вернулся, — пробормотал Питер смущенно, цепляясь за него, как маленькая обезьянка.  
  
Стив подошел к ним и обнял обоих.  
  
— Как он мог не вернуться, когда мы его ждали?


End file.
